micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Vikesland, Kingdom of
Film maker? WTF - film maker? You honestly think because you can produce a bad horror minifilm you can call yourself film maker? You should thank heaven you weren't born in Germany, over here you need a license to call yourself that - and believe me this: You probably wouldn't get it. The assignments are very difficult, and there are very high standards. Perhaps you should consider saying "is currently in the process of improving his film directing skills" or something. Doesn't make you look like a pompous moron when people then get to actually watch your stuff.--Comrade Mark Dresner 08:12, January 2, 2010 (UTC) *I think that in Canada (and quite a few other countries, Austenasia and the UK included), you just need to make films to be called a film maker. Austenasia 09:32, January 2, 2010 (UTC) *You are indeed correct, in North America the term "filmmaker" is just that, a person who makes films. However, professional filmmaker is another thing. Christopher has been in Filmmaking for over 17 years, 10 of which are professional. He has worked on both large budget and microbudget films. Has produced and Directed a feature film and several short films. He also has worked professionally within the TV industry for 15 years and has won three awards. He has even worked with German "filmmakers" as well. I am not sure what bad minifilm you speak of as his only horror film has yet to be released to the public. Your interest in Vikesland is appreciated but perhaps you should do your research before posting. Research! here is some proof The website for Vikesland links directly to this failed horror film we speak of and on the profile description for this film Wendigo forest it states that King Christopher is currently fundraising for a horror film project called Wendigo Forest. furthermore at one point it used to say on the Vikesland wiki that King Christopher has written three small films and one full feature one, which it also states on his profile on that indiegogo site. And you can clearly see that its King Christopher's wife in this film! so yeah, we have done our research. owned --Abkhaz 08:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *The film you are referring to is indeed a feature film project that Christopher is currently raising funds for at the moment. This horror project is going to be a small budget feature with all funding garnered from multiple ways via the internet.. That video you refer to is what is called a teaser trailer, used to garnish prospective interest in third parties that may wish to become involved. It is not a film. That is indeed the Queen in the video who has in the past acted in small films, I'm not sure why that is supposed "proof" of anything. The Queen however will not be acting in the actual film once funding is secured and principle photography has commenced. Your proof only serves to further the point that Christopher is indeed a filmmaker. The Wiki entry in which you refer to having a screen shot of is only partially correct. He in fact did write those films, but he also produced and directed them as well. What the poster didn't know was all the other relevant information of his filmmaking past and the other films in which he was a part of or produced. This is a Wiki after all and anyone can post information. I also believe the indiegogo site states this : "I have written and directed many short films and have one feature film under my belt." I stress the words "Many short films and one feature film". The short films were film festival circuit material and the feature film was commercially released. Please refer to the IMDB page entry. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1425230/ You refer to Wendigo forest as a "failed film". The project can only be considered "failed" if it is made first and does not meet its expected commercial popularity. As Indie films they generally are meant for smaller audiences. This film has yet to be made. If you must know The King has another short horror film called "The Haunting of Johnathan Towns" which is currently in post production. The teaser trailer for that one was picked by Steven Spielberg for his "On the Lot" website and named Christopher as the Filmmaker of the month. Another film called "Pocket Change" that was filmed this fall is currently just entering the film festival circuit. Now, would Christopher be even on this movie set with Paul Walker if he were not considered a filmmaker? Once again do some REAL research. I believe "Un-owned" is the correct term here and thanks for pitching "Wendigo Forest" to prospective interested parties on the internet and please feel free to spread the Indiegogo screen shot you took around. Here is a link to the extended trailer for "The Haunting of Johnathan Towns" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsfhyCH2oNY Heres another to Wendigo Forest. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcFkdr7_7Tg Included are a few pictures from some of the film projects he has done. Enjoy! I didn't mean Wenidgo Forest was your full feature film, i simply stated that you said you have produced a full feature film, and so did the profile on that indie gogo site. which means that you are the guy on the indiegogo site, that really was my only point. that i have proof that it is you. i and i am not denying that you have produced large films etc. However I don't know whom Paul Walker is or what he has to do with any of this --Abkhaz 22:04, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *Paul Walker is an American hollywood movie star known for his lead roles in the Fast and the Furious films and various other high budget films. IMDB search him or look him up on Wikipedia. The purpose of bringing him up and showing the picture is to prove that King Christopher is a filmmaker and has worked on various levels within the industry. It is also to show the original poster of this article that researching before posting is a good idea and should not make assumptions. King Christopher is indeed the guy on the indiegogo website, he is trying to make that film with funds only raised from the internet, An experiment if you will. The internet is going to play a huge role in films and filmmaking in the near future and this is his way of testing the waters. As a final note, I am the Secretariat to the Royal office of Vikesland, I am not King Christopher. He has charged me with maintaining this account and the Vikesland Wiki.